Double Dragon
by Deviant Crew
Summary: Spike discovers his old ancestor from an older generation, and they must team up together when a familiar villain returns for vengeance. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Come on, Twi, I know you can get this one down!" Spike exclaims.

"I can't if you keep on distracting me." Twilight replies.

"Oops."

Twilight and Spike were trying a new magical spell.

"One quick thing before you use this on me." Spike asks.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Alright, one question."

"What… is this supposed to do, anyways?" Spike asks.

Twilight realized that the question Spike asked should have been something that Twilight explained earlier.

"You see Spike, I'm trying to be able to bring an ancestor of your family tree here to the present." Twilight explains.

This makes Spike jump in fear. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Twilight calms him down. "Don't worry, after I perform it, you two will talk for a little bit, and then I'll take him back. I know you were curious about your past for a while now."

"How did you know?" Spike asks.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Because ponies like Cheerilee asked me why you wanted to look up books about dragons."

Spike gives a nervous chuckle. "You found out about that?"

Twilight nods. "Since no books seem to help, I decided that asking another dragon could help you. A friendly dragon, to be exact. So, if you may please hold still so I can perform this…" Twilight gets ready again.

"I can't wait!" Spike follows her instructions and stands still. Twilight's horn starts to glow, and a laser comes out of it, hitting Spike. He starts to glow, and a portal opens up beside him. Then, out stepped a dragon.

This dragon was taller than Spike. He wore a crown, more like a tiara, on his head. His blue scales shined bright, and his purple scale on the top of his head was furry, unlike Spike's. His fingers, toes, and spikes on his tail were a bright yellow. His ears on the side of his head were bigger than Spike's and were bright goldenrod. His light blue eyes look around the room, back and forth in confusion.

"It worked!" Spike cheers in excitement.

"Another spell mastered." Twilight smirks.

"Who are you? Where's Wisteria?" The dragon asks.

"Who's Wisteria?" Spike asks.

"My master, and the Princess of all of Equestria!" The dragon answers. "Who hasn't heard of her?"

"I haven't!" Spike replies.

"Spike, remember. This is a dragon who was generations ago. He probably doesn't know who Princess Celestia is." Twilight reminds him.

"Princess Celestia? I've never heard of such a princess." The dragon asks in confusion.

"Hello there. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" Twilight asks.

"Spike." He replies.

Twilight and Spike look at each other, and turn back to the dragon. "Spike?"

"That's right, Master Kimbrel Gillspartan Heath Spike. Err, I mean, _Princess_ Master Kimbrel Gillspartan Heath Spike." The second Spike exclaims.

"But… I'm Spike." First Spike replies.

"What a coincidence that both of our names are Spike." Second Spike replies.

"Wait, did you say, Princess?" Twilight asks.

"Yes, I am." Second Spike replies.

Twilight and Spike once again exchange looks, this time even more confused.

"Dude, you can't be a Princess, you're a boy!" First Spike replies.

"First off, don't call me dude. I am royalty, and you shall treat me like it. Second, anyone can be a Princess if they put their mind to it." Second Spike says.

"Um, no. It's hard to become a Princess, and even then, you would become a Prince, not a Princess." First Spike replies.

Second Spike is getting angrier.

"Anyways, since you both are named Spike, what should we call you, Second Spike?" Twilight asks.

"Definitely not that. How about, Princess Spike, or Spike the Great?" Second Spike asks.

"How about Royal Spike?" Twilight suggests.

"That will do. Royal Spike it is." Royal Spike nods. "Are you willing to tell me why you brought me here now?"

"Yes, of course. In the future, where we are now, not many dragons are around anymore, and we were hoping you could talk to Spike here and help him learn about dragons a little more." Twilight replies.

"I guess it would not hurt to share the culture of dragons to this ignorant…" Royal Spike gets interrupted by Twilight.

"Listen, I want you two to get along, okay? The last thing I want is you to make an argument." Twilight responds.

"Very well then. I shall try my hardest to cooperate with Spike." Royal Spike replies.

"I'll get along with him, too." Spike adds.

"Very good. Now why don't you two run along and have some fun for a while?" Twilight suggests.

"Ah yes, nothing better than participating in social and physical activities in the great warm air." Royal Spike opens the door for Spike, and they both walk outside. Royal Spike is amazed at the city when he steps outside.

"Remarkable! You have invented a pony carrying vehicle to help you travel faster!" Royal Spike gasps in amazement.

"Wait till you see the train." Spike replies.

"The what?" Royal Spike asks with curiosity.

"A train is even faster than a wagon. Much faster, and more comfortable, too." Spike says.

"Is there I way we could board one of these vessels?" Royal Spike asks.

"Maybe, we'll have to see." Spike says.

They continue to talk and chat with each other for a few hours, walking, talking, going places, and eating lunch.

* * *

Twilight is back at the library, looking through her many books.

"I'm hoping that Spike and Royal Spike are getting along nicely. I would hate to try to fix the timeline because Spike offended Royal Spike, and he went to change the timeline." Twilight starts to worry a little, but then shrugs it off. "Spike knows better than to do that. I trust him."

Suddenly, someone familiar walked through the door.

"What? Trixie? What are you doing here?" Twilight asks.

"She doesn't talk to people like you." A shadow from behind talks.

"No, no, you were defeated! Destroyed!" Twilight gasps.

"You, along with everyone else thought wrong. And I'm taking my Commandant of Chaos back." The shadow laughs.

* * *

Suddenly, both Spike's hear the screams of Twilight.

"Twilight?" Spike turns around in time to see a shadow in the distance break off the door of the library. Spike remembers the face of the colt he once destroyed. His fluorescent lime green eyes and red pupils leer at Spike. His body completely shrouded in metal armor stamps the ground with each hoof. The horn on his head is red on the top, and loses it's brightness the closer it is to his head. His black mane flows in the breezy wind. His red and white cape on his back was removed, and replaced with the unconscious body of Twilight.

"It can't be, King Sambra was destroyed!" Spike exclaims.

"Let's see you try to fight me again without the Crystal Heart, kid!" The King laughs.

"You won't get away with this, King Sambra!" Spike tries to run after him, but he appears too late when King Sambra disappears into the darkness.

"Who was that?" Royal Spike asks.

"The Emperor of Darkness, King Sambra." Spike explains.

"We have to warn someone about this. Is there a Princess in this place?" Royal Spike asks.

"No, there isn't a Princess in Ponyville." Spike replies.

"What do you mean there isn't? Who runs everything then?" Royal Spike panics.

"Will you calm down?! There is a Princess, but not here. Remember us talking about Princess Celestia? She's the Princess of all of Equestria, the entire world." Spike says.

"You have one big Princess, eh? Then let's go!" Royal Spike exclaims.

Spike smirks. "Hey, looks like your wish is being granted. We're going on a train."

They hop aboard a train, and head to Celestia's Castle ASAP. When the make it there, Princess Celestia looks like they were waiting for them.

"Princess Celestia, we made it over as soon as we could." Spike says.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess. My name is…" Royal Spike is about to introduce himself, but Celestia shakes her head.

"I already know everything that is going on. You're Spike's ancestor. King Sambra is alive, and is about to not just take over the Crystal Empire, but all of Equestria. King Sambra is captured all of the Element Ponies, including Twilight. His new campaign will not be able to be stopped if we don't do something about it. The Mane 6 will not be able to save the day this time." Celestia explains.

"Then who will?" Spike asks.

"You two will." Celestia smiles.

"What? I don't know how to fight! Neither of us does!" Royal Spike replies.

"Not anymore. Stand still." Celestia's horn glows, and magical blasts hit both of them. "Spike, you are strong and brave. You like to take it rough, and in your eyes, risks must be taken sometimes. You will represent: offence!"

Spike's hands glow, and a red fire symbol appears on the back of his hands.

"Royal Spike, you might be coward-like, but you are smart and think long and hard before you do an action. In your eyes, it's better to play it safe. You will represent: defense!"

Royal Spike's hands glow, and a green wing symbol appears on the back of his hands.

"Together, you two will be Double Dragon." Celestia exclaims.

The transformation is complete, and Spike is impressed with his new symbols. Royal Spike, on the other hand, is not.

"I am not going after some cult for a pony I don't know! Why should I do this?" Royal Spike asks.

"You wish to return home, right? Twilight is the only pony to do it besides myself, but Spike can not do this alone. Do this, and you shall be rewarded your access back to your time." Celestia says.

"Alright, fine. Let's get this King Darkness." Royal Spike says.

"Sambra." Spike corrects.

"You know what I mean!" Royal Spike snaps.

"When King Sambra vanished, he left us a 'parting gift'." Celestia gestures to the window. There, they both see villains destroying Ponyville. "That is your first task. Save Ponyville from destruction. Once your task is complete here, return to the Castle."

"Yes, mam!" They both head out of the castle, and are about to use their new powers.

"Will our powers actually work?" Royal Spike asks.

"Only one way to find out." Spike answers.


	2. Chapter 2: Ponyville

"Good luck." Celestia says to the two dragons as they both charge onward for Ponyville.

In town, a group of villains were attacking the city.

"So this is what Ponyville is like. It's more namby-pamby than I expected!" A red dragon with a yellow spike and razor sharp teeth is beating on helpless ponies.

"Garble! You're back!" Spike yells.

"That's right, and I want revenge. But we shall fight another time, Spike. I have other things to take care of." Garble opens his wings and flies away.

There, they see other villains they've met before.

"This whole place will be mine when I'm done with it! You'll all pay for what you've done to me!" Queen Chrysalis flies retreats next.

"This place is lame. It's going down one way or another." Gilda is next to fall back.

"Iron Will is getting a very big paycheck for this. Iron Will not one to purposefully get into fights, but Iron Will do anything for a big pay." Iron Will jumps away from the town, leaving Prince Blueblood all by himself.

"Hey, what about me?" The snobby white unicorn with long flowing yellow hair in a tuxedo tries to get away, but with no wings or strength, he can't escape.

"You were our bait the whole time, loser!" Gilda laughs.

"But, I can't fight them!" Prince Blueblood continues to try to get away, but it's no use. He has to fight.

Spike and Royal Spike look at each other.

"Looks like it's time to try out our new powers." Spike suggests.

"Yes, let us engage in combat." Royal Spike agrees.

In fear, Blueblood runs away.

"Come back here!" Spike and Royal Spike give chase.

They run through the city, helping pony folk as they pass, and continuing to run after Blueblood. Blueblood is clever by sliding under burning wagons, and through abandoned houses, but the Spike Duos' strength is more than enough to break though it. Blueblood almost reaches an exit, but Spike cuts him off, and they corner him.

"No, get back! I'm warning you!" Blueblood threatens.

"With what?" Royal Spike asks.

"Uh... my cane!" Prince Blueblood pulls out his cane, and starts to swing it around, obviously not threatening. "Come any closer and I will hurt you!"

With Royal Spike's defense, he's able to easily pull the cane away from him. Spike pulls back a punch, ready to take him out.

"Wait! I was only doing it because I was forced to! Don't hurt me!" Blueblood cowers.

Spike thinks it over, and stops his punch.

"Thank you. For being such a loser!" Blueblood tries to escape again, but Spike hits him in the back of the head, taking him out.

"The town's pretty damaged. Should we help repair?" Royal Spike asks Celestia trough a letter. She replies:

"No, there are more important tasks at hand. Return to my castle, and my guards will fix up Ponyville. Well done, you two."

_Mission Complete_

Spike and Royal Spike run towards Princess Celestia's Castle. When they get there, Celestia is waiting for them.

"Welcome back. There are some important things to talk about, since they know you're here. King Sambra is lying in wait in his castle, shrouded in darkness. There is no way to get in yet. But those other villains you saw, who ran away, hold the dark magic power. In each of the bases created for each, they all contain a dark sphere, powering the Tower's protective magic. The more of them you destroy, the more darkness will fade from his defenses. You must go to each base created and defeat the villain controlling it." Celestia explains.

"What are the bases?" Spike asks.

"There are four bases.

There is the Air Base, which has Gilda powering it. She plans to take control of all power in the skies.

There is the Volcano, which has Garble powering it. He plans to flood Ponyville with lava, wiping it from the map.

There is the Iron Gym, which has Iron Will powering it. He plans to create all of the devices needed for Chrysalis's plan.

Finally, there is Hive Space, which has Queen Chrysalis powering it. It is the most dangerous of all, and would be best to save that one for last, once her defenses are destroyed. Her plan is to possess all of the ponies in Canterlot. With the other bases taking out my defenses, she'll have Canterlot right where she wants it.

Some bases are more important than others, and will be protected more. I say we attack Air Base, first. We need to make sure Cloudsdale doesn't fall. At each base, some of the Mane 6 will be waiting for you as allies. Twilight is sadly still held captive, but we shall rescue her soon, and save all three lands from destruction. You two must take out these bases and save us." Celestia finishes.

"Okay, we'll try our best." Royal Spike replies.

"Are you ready?" Celestia asks.

They both nod.

"Very well, then. Transfer!" Celestia's horn glows, and she transports them to the first base.


End file.
